FF Free! Makoharu - No More Distance
by zheinkanza
Summary: Ini adalah kali pertama. Haruka berteriak pada Makoto. Tepat dimalam perayaan Obon tiba, Haru merasa sangat frustasi dan tertekan akan impian dirinya yang tak kunjung ia sadari. Makoto yang merasa kasihan, mencoba menghampiri Haru yang tengah menyendiri di atas kuil dan menantikan malam kembang api tiba. Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya Makoto yang bersikeras mencoba menuntun Haru menemu


Ini adalah kali pertama. Haruka berteriak pada Makoto.  
>Tepat dimalam perayaan Obon tiba, Haru merasa sangat frustasi dan tertekan akan impian dirinya yang tak kunjung ia sadari.<br>Makoto yang merasa kasihan, mencoba menghampiri Haru yang tengah menyendiri di atas kuil dan menantikan malam kembang api tiba.  
>Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya Makoto yang bersikeras mencoba menuntun Haru menemukan impiannya, membuat Haru semakin marah dan berteriak pada Makoto.<br>"Berhentilah memikirkan masa depan orang lain, jika kau sendiri belum memutuskannya!"  
>"Aku sudah memutuskannya...aku...akan pergi ke Universitas Tokyo."<p>-ooOoo-<p>

Australia.  
>Aku memang tak ingin ada disana untuk saat ini. Melihat laut pun, tak membuat perasaanku ubah sedikit pun. Bahkan Rin pun yang berusaha menghiburku untuk bermain di dalam air laut yang dingin. Tak ku hiraukan sekali pun.<br>"Apa kalian bertengkar?"  
>"Tidak."<br>"Hem... jadi itu masalahnya, Makoto, dia ingin memberitahumu sesegera mungkin, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya." Rin berpaling menatapku. Sejenak aku tertegun menatapnya dan kembali berbalik lesu.  
>Ini adalah kali keduanya kurasakan, bahwa rasa sakit itu ada dan kembali muncul di dalam hatiku. Seperti saat dimana aku menyakiti Rin dulu.<br>-oOo-

Hening.  
>Seperti biasa, yang ku lakukan hanyalah duduk menantinya, setiap pagi aku akan menatap pintu itu dan berharap seseorang akan membukanya untukku dan menarikku keluar dari bak mandi. Tapi, ini sudah 2 minggu berlalu. Kurasa, tak ada tanda – tanda yang mengatakan bahwa hal itu akan terjadi. Bahkan derap langkah kaki yang biasa aku dengar, kini tak lagi bersuara.<br>Hah... Makoto, dimana kau? Aku merindukanmu.

-oOo-

"Eh...Haru-chan."  
>"Nagisa."<br>"Lama tidak bertemu, kau kenapa jarang sekali terlihat di kolam renang, hah?"  
>"Ah..ano..." Aku berpaling dari tatapan Nagisa.<br>"Na..na...apa kau masih bertengkar dengannya, hah?!" ujar Nagisa penasaran. "Hah?" Aku tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu. Begitu pun juga dengan tatapan Nagisa yang terus menatapku tajam dari balik siluet mata kuningnya.  
>Sesaat kemudian, ia mulai berbalik memunggungiku, kami terdiam tuk sejenak dan membiarkan gemerisik bunga sakura yang berguguran mulai bernyanyi di atas kita.<br>"Mako-chan, akhir – akhir ini ia juga terlihat murung sepertimu, ia pun jarang pergi ke kolam renang dan catatan waktunya mulai menurun dari biasanya, kurasa ini semua ada hubungannya denganmu," ujar Nagisa lirih, suaranya yang biasa terdengar cempreng, seakan hilang teredam gemerisik dedaunan yang sedang bergoyang.  
>"Nani ka? Tentu saja, ini tak ada hubungannya denganku," tandasku keras.<br>Nagisa, tak bisakah ia berhenti menatapku seperti itu? Tentu saja, apa yang aku katakan bohong. Makoto, dia pasti terluka karenaku. "Haru-chan." Aku tertunduk lemah. Bisakah ia berhenti memanggilku, hah? "Gomen, Nagisa, tapi aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksudmu? Aku dan Makoto bukan anak kecil lagi, suatu hari kita pasti akan menemukan jalan yang berbeda, jadi berhentilah memohon padaku seperti itu, osaki ni!"  
>"Haru-chan," aku memang tak peduli sebagaimana ia memanggilku dan menatapku dengan perasaan memohon, akan tetapi tangan kekar Nagisa yang biasa menggelayut manja itu, kini tengah menggenggam erat keseluruhan lenganku dalam tubuhnya, hingga tak dapat ku bergerak.<br>"Nagisa! Lepaskan aku!"  
>"Yattayo!Haru-chan, kau harus kembali dan bicara padanya," raung Nagisa, seraya menggeleng keras.<br>"Baka, aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksudmu? Aku dan Makoto bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi lepaskan aku, Nagisa!" teriakku keras kepadanya.  
>"Haru."<br>Suara itu. Sedang apa dia disana? Mungkinkah ia tlah mendengar semuanya?  
>"Mako-chan."<br>Nagisa berbalik dan menatap sosok manusia berambut coklat itu dengan tatapan yang biasa ia lakukan.  
>Makoto, dia ada disana. Berdiri menatapku dengan bulat mata hijaunya. Lalu untuk apa aku disini? Aku harus pergi, aku tak ingin melihatnya atau pun harus bicara dengannya. "Haru...tunggu."<br>Terlambat atau tidak, aku tlah memutuskan untuk berlalu darinya. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Aku tak harus lagi bertemu dengannya setelah ini. Pesta kelulusan segera datang, dan Makoto akan terbang ke Tokyo untuk menjalani studinya di sana. Jadi untuk apa, aku harus berdiam diri disana?  
>Makoto...gomen...<br>-oOo-

Ring...Ring...Ring...  
>"Ehm..Nanase."<br>"Haru, disini hujan dan badai, apa kau baik – baik saja disana?"  
>"Ehm...aku baik – baik saja."<br>"Ah...ibu khawatir padamu, apa Makoto bersamamu?"  
>Aku kembali tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tidak biasa ibu menanyakan Makoto ada bersamaku atau tidak. Hah...ini cukup menggangguku.<br>"Tidak, dia ada dirumahnya kurasa."  
>"Ah...wakata, Haru jika ada apa – apa segeralah hubungi Makoto, ibu takut terjadi apa – apa denganmu disana, ibu akan pulang sesegera mungkin, sebelum hari wisudamu datang, hem?!"<br>"Ehm...aku mengerti, hai...oyasumi."  
>Tuuut...tuuut...tuut...<br>Aku menutup gagang telpon itu dengan malas. Ini cukup membosankan. Aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Jadi aku tak perlu pergi kemana – mana jika akan ada badai datang dan petir menggelegar. Bahkan ke tempat Makoto sekaligus. Malam datang semakin larut. Hujan turun cukup deras. Angin yang berhembus kencang pun nampaknya juga tlah memporak porandakan sebagian daerah perfetktur di Jepang.  
>Hah...aku lelah. -oOo-<p>

"Haru..Haru...Haru..."  
>Suara itu. Kenapa suara itu lagi yang terdengar di telingaku. Tak bisakah ia berhenti mengusikku. "Makoto."<br>"Haru...syukurlah! Akhirnya kau bangun juga, aku kesulitan menjangkaumu dan membawamu keluar dari sini, jadi aku hanya bisa melindungimu, Haru," ucapnya lirih.  
>Aku tak mengerti apa ini. Semua yang ada di sekitarku menjadi gelap. Tak ada cahaya yang bisa aku lihat selain mata hijau Makoto yang tengah berusaha mengapitku di antara tubuh dan kakinya.<br>Tapi...  
>Makoto, apa yang tlah terjadi padanya? Nafasnya terengah dan setetes darah mulai turun melalui rambut dan ujung dahinya. Ia nampak sangat lelah.<br>"Haru...teruslah bertahan, kita harus seperti ini sampai ada yang menolong kita, jadi ku mohon lakukanlah yang terbaik!"  
>Senyum Makoto, tak sekali pun memudar walaupun ia tengah terluka. Namun, ia tak bisa seperti ini hingga tim penolong datang menemukan aku dan dirinya. Aku masih tak mengerti tentang apa yang tlah terjadi. Apakah ini mimpi?<br>Tumpukan kayu yang jatuh menimpa tubuhnya, membuat kekuatan tubuhnya semakin menurun. Walau tubuhnya nampak lebih besar dan kuat dariku, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya terus seperti itu, lama kelamaan ia akan jatuh, aku harus berusaha bergerak sedikit lebih luas, agar aku bisa menolongnya. Makoto...bertahanlah!  
>Buggg!<br>"Ahhh"  
>"Makoto!" pekikku keras. Sebuah balok kayu besar yang lain, kembali menimpa tubuh Makoto dengan debam suara yang cukup keras. Tubuh Makoto tersungkur lebih dalam, begitu beban berat di punggungya semakin bertambah.<br>"Haru...tidak apa – apa, tapi kurasa kita harus seperti ini hingga ada yang menemukan kita," tutur Makoto lesu.  
>"Makoto," ucapku parau.<br>"Haru...," ia memanggil seraya menatapku dengan dalam, jari jemarinya yang besar ku rasakan tengah berusaha membelai rambutku yang sedikit basah oleh keringat dingin. "Gomen...selama ini, aku tak mengerti perasaanmu, aku tlah banyak menyakitimu dan memaksakan semuanya padamu, bahkan ketika hari itu datang, aku pun tak sanggup berbicara itu padamu."  
>"Makoto."<br>"Haru, maafkan aku, setidaknya aku bisa katakan padamu, jika aku menyukaimu lebih dari apapun, oleh karena itu aku ingin selalu mendukungmu."  
>Apa?!<br>Kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal itu di saat seperti ini? Aku tak ingin mendengar kalimat itu, jika kau dalam keadaan dimana kau hampir sekarat. Makoto, bertahanlah!  
>"Mako...to..."<br>Senyum Makoto sekali lagi terlihat merekah di ujung bibirnya yang berdarah. Darah segar terus mengucur deras melewati dahi dan rambutnya , membuat sebagian tubuhnya menjadi pucat dan pasi. Aku tak sanggup menatapnya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Makoto. Tak bisakah aku bicara hal yang serupa padanya.  
>"Haru...kamu menangis?"<br>Aku tak mampu menahan rasa sakit itu. Makoto, satu – satunya orang yang kumiliki disini. Dialah yang akan menjemputku di saat pagi datang. Dialah orang yang slalu masuk melalui pintu belakang. Dialah yang akan slalu menarikku keluar dari bak dan menemaniku berjalan sekolah hingga waktu pulang menjelang.  
>Makoto...tak bisakah kau bertahan untukku, aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sama padamu, bahwa aku juga menyukaimu. Aku rindu padamu. "Makoto...aku juga menyukaimu," ucapku pelan.<br>Sesaat ia nampak terkejut mendengar kata – kata itu keluar sendiri dari dalam mulutku. Akan tetapi, sekali lagi ia tersenyum. Dalam raut letih wajahnya, entah kenapa ia masih saja terlihat seperti itu kepadaku. Makoto, kau bodoh!  
>"Haru...arigatou..."<br>Buggg!  
>Tubuh Makoto yang lemah dan tak lagi bisa menahan beban berat di atas tubuhnya. Tiba – tiba ambrug dan tak sadarkan diri tepat di atas tubuhku. Nafasnya tak lagi terdengar, detak jantungnya tak dapat lagi kurasa.<br>Makoto, dia mati!  
>"Makoto...Makoto...Makoto, bangunlah! MAKOTO!"<p>

-oOo-

"Haru...haru...bangunlah, haru.."  
>"Makoto...kau...kau masih hidup?"<br>"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku masih hidup, ibumu baru saja menelponku, karena kau tak menjawab telponnya, jadi kurasa kau ada apa – apa dan_."  
>Apa yang terjadi? Itu hanya mimpi.<br>Aku tak sanggup menahan perasaanku. Aku takut. Tubuhku serasa gemetar. Keringat dingin hingga air mata yang masih berderai sampai saat ini masih terasa jelas di tubuhku. AKU TAKUT!  
>"Ma..Mako..to."<br>"Haru," pekik Makoto, ia tertegun begitu aku menghambur memeluknya.  
>Makoto, tak bisakah ia mengerti keadaanku. Aku takut. Aku takut kehilanganmu. Bagiku kau umpan yang tak mampu ku lepaskan.<br>"Makoto..gomen, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, dua minggu berlalu tanpamu itu cukup sulit bagiku, tak ada yang menjemputku, tak ada yang menarikku keluar dari bak mandi, tak ada yang berjalan denganku sepanjang hari, bahkan tak ada yang berenang lagi bersamaku. Aku...aku kesepian Makoto," ujarku pelan, masih dengan nafas terengah.  
>"Haru...tenanglah! Ini tak sama dengan yang kamu pikirkan. Itu hanya mimpi buruk, jadi tenanglah!" ucap Makoto berusaha menenangkan tubuhku dengan tangan besarnya.<br>Namun, entah mengapa sontak aku menolaknya, aku menepis tangannya yang berusaha membelai punggung dan pundakku, dan aku berbalik menatapnya jauh lebih tajam dari biasa yang aku lakukan.  
>"Ini bukan mimpi. Kau satu – satunya yang aku miliki disini, dan aku tlah menyakitimu karena keegoisanku. Aku marah padamu hanya karena kau memutuskan tuk pergi ke Tokyo tanpa memberitahuku. Lalu apa yang kau maksud mimpi, hah?"<br>Ada apa ini? Aku berteriak cukup keras padanya, ia tertegun memandangku tanpa banyak bisa berucap. Ia terdiam tanpa suara.  
>"Haru...gomen, mungkin ini semua juga kesalahanku, terlambat memberitahumu dan sekali lagi memaksamu untuk mencari impianmu, tanpa harus memikirkan perasaanmu, tapi itu aku lakukan karena aku sayang padamu, aku ingin selalu mendukungmu, karena jika kau pergi ke Tokyo dan menjadi atlet disana, aku pun juga bisa menjadi pelatih yang bisa mengajarkan cara anak – anak bereneng, tapi_"<br>"CUKUP!"  
>Nafasku terengah. Ia nampak terlonjak sekali lagi, karena aku berteriak padanya.<br>"Haru..."  
>"Makoto, hentikan semua itu! Tanpa kau katakan, aku tahu apa yang menjadi perasaanmu, bahkan aku takut kehilangamu setelah mimpi itu, aku merasa mimpi itu seolah nyata, aku_"<br>Tak bisa aku bayangkan, siluet wajah Makoto berlalu cepat dihadapanku. Ia mulai mendekat, namun entah sejak kapan. Karena detik berikutnya. Sesuatu yang hangat mulai kurasakan tengah mengalir di bibirku. Nafasnya yang besar, sesekali terasa panas di pipiku. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, beberapa alis matanya yang terlihat panjang, mampu ku lihat jelas dengan mata biruku.  
>"Haru, suki desu...aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku akan slalu bersamamu, mendukungmu dan melindungimu."<br>Makoto, itukah dirimu yang sebenarnya? Mungkinkah itu perasaan yang ingin aku dengar darimu?  
>"Makoto...aku pun juga begitu..."<br>Senyum simpul itu kembali kulihat dengan perasaan lega. Tak ada kata lain, yang sanggup berbicara dan mewakili semua perasaan bahagia itu. Mungkin jika itu adalah air, aku akan tahu seberapa besar perasaan itu datang dan menenggelamkanku saat ini juga.  
>Makoto...suki desu.<p>

-oOo-

Air itu hidup. Setelah kau menyelam, dia akan memperlihatkan taring – taringnya dan menyerang. Tapi tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Lagipula, air ini sudah dijinakkan dan tidak berbahaya lagi.  
>Hah...suara derap langkah kaki itu. Tak bisa ku bayangkan ia selalu masuk dari pintu belakang dan membuka pintu kamar mandiku tanpa banyak bicara lagi.<br>"Ohaiyo, Haru-chan..."  
>"Sudah ku bilang, berhentilah memanggilku Chan!"<br>"Gomen...gomen..."  
>Sigh...menyebalkan sekali entah harus ke-berapa kali ku bilang, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan –chan.<br>Namun, setidaknya pagi yang biasa itu datang lagi. Dan kemungkinan, akan terbit lagi untuk esok hari dan kesekian kali.  
>Makoto...arigatou... <p>


End file.
